Guardian Angel
by acemaclove88
Summary: Kate didnt kill Wayne, instead she turned him in. Now she's in witness protection which as failed her more than once, so she is hired a body guard to ensure her safety. This story is completely AU, and very likely going to be OOC. Give it a chance. Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Doctor? PI? Body guard?

Tears streamed down Kate's face as she tried to quiet her breathing and get it under control so he wouldn't find her. She heard footsteps coming closer and she closed her eyes tightly, knowing there was no way out of this now. Out of instinct she pushed herself further into the wall she was hiding behind and prayed he'd make it quick. She looked down at herself, clothes tattered, eyes puffy from lack of sleep, and on top of that she probably smelled horrible since she hadn't been able to take a shower for. She felt his presence and broke out of her reverie, looking up, she found him smirking humorlessly down at her with a gun pointed at her temple.

"Hello Katie" he said sardonically

Kate's eyes widened, she didn't know what to do.

"What? Speechless? That's a first. You know everything would've been okay if you had just left it alone. Your mom died because she was so drunk she fell down the stairs…but no, you just couldn't let it be right? Well now I guess you're paying for it. Tell me something Katie, how many times have you been in witness protection? And how is it that I always find you?" he chuckled darkly "Any last thoughts? Wishes?"

Kate didn't respond, she just waited for him to pull the trigger, however before that happened she heard a crack and then him shout in pain before everything went silent.

Kate opened her eyes and found a tall dark man in a black trench coat standing over him as he got up. He had short cropped hair and had a steely exterior on the outside. "Let's go" he said with no emotion in his voice

Kate shook with fear as she looked down at Wayne "What?" she managed "I don't know you!"

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of here, _now_" he stressed, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her out of the building she had been in for the past 2 days. Kate struggled to get her hand free and fight back, but this man was much stronger than her. "Please let me go…" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. She had kept up her hard front for the past 2 days with Wayne, and now she was just so exhausted…she didn't think she could go through all that again. Besides, she knew nothing bout this man…

He let go of her and stopped, sighing when he saw her crying "Look. I know you're confused but we need to leave. Like I said, I'll explain when we're in a safer place." He stated

Kate hesitated, did she go with this man or did she try and run away…after all, he could be working for someone who wanted to protect her. But then again, he could be just like Wayne. She shook her head; she couldn't risk it, not again. She turned and began running as fast as she could. He cursed and took off after her, catching her within seconds. "Listen to me" He said sternly, holding her by the waist and one hand over her mouth "I'm only going to say this one more time. We need to leave, now. If you won't go willingly, I have no problem with that, but it will make things a lot easier for both of us if you do" he said seriously, telling her he wasn't kidding around.

Kate nodded, realizing she couldn't get away no matter what she tried.

"Good. Now are you going to scream?" he asked firmly

Kate shook her head fearfully, not knowing what this man was capable of. "Good" he said once again, taking his hand from her mouth and letting her go at the waist as well. "Follow me" he said

He led her through a small clearing and finally to a black car. She couldn't tell what kind of car it was because everything had been scratched off; there was no license plate either. "Get in" he said, opening the door for her

Kate got in the car and thought to herself "Well at least he's not sticking me in the trunk…"

The man began driving to wherever they were going. Kate was surprised when he stopped at a nice apartment building. "Can I ask you what city we're in?" Kate asked quietly

He looked at her for the first time "San Diego, California" he said simply

Kate nodded and remained quiet the rest of the time as he parked. "Get out" he said

Kate did as she was told and followed him into the building, she was embarrassed about being seen the way she was dressed, but that was the least of her worries right now. She merely followed him into the elevator, trying to keep up with his fast pace and long strides, wincing as she did.

"21st floor" He said to the man in the elevator

Kate looked around at the lightly decorated apartment she was standing in as he shrugged off his coat. "Sit" he said

Kate said down on the couch and watched his every move as he sat down across from her "My name is Jack" he said "I know you have a lot of questions, but what you pulled today…that cant happen ever again unless you _want_ to die" He said sternly before sighing. "I've been hired by witness protection as your body guard. It seems that the program hasn't worked for you in the past and they're resorting to drastic measures" he said

Kate sucked in a breath "So you're my guard for the rest of my life?" she asked curiously

Jack shook his head "That's not for me to decide" he said "I will be however, for a long time. So we should get used to it" he said

Kate nodded. She didn't know how she could get used to his cold exterior and vague answers but if it meant protection, she could deal with that.

"Can I take a shower?" she asked almost desperately

Jack nodded "Towel's are in the cupboard in the bathroom, and your clothes should be in the guest bedroom with is on the left" he said, pointing to the hall

Kate nodded and muttered thanks before going on her way. When she came back out she was met by the delicious smell of, what _was_ that? She thought to herself as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I made lasagna if you're hungry" he said, this time more kindly. She wondered how this man worked…it intrigued her. One minute he had a steely exterior that seemed like nothing to get through and the next, he was making her dinner?

"Thanks" she said quietly and sat down on the table across from him

Jack sighed at her. He noticed she had a fearful look in her eye, and he hated putting that there but he did what was necessary. "Look Kate. I know I come off as an ass sometimes…but I do what's necessary to keep my clients safe." He started "I'm not that person that you saw on the field today…that's my job. If we want this to work, you're going to have to be open to getting to know the real me and vice versa" he finished

Kate sat stunned but nodded.

"Okay" he said slightly relieved "So why don't you tell me why you look like you think I'm about to stab you for starters" he asked, taking a bite of his food

"Does this have meat in it?" she asked, desperately wanting to change the subject

Jack shook his head "You're a vegetarian, I know. I read your file" he said "answer Kate" he said, not demandingly but curiously

Kate looked down "Shouldn't you know? I was trapped in a building with Wayne for 2 days." She snapped

"I'm sorry. But…since you _are_ in witness protection…its not like I can get you a therapist…I _am _your therapist, your friend…your fucking mother for gods sake" he said

Kate nodded "I get it, I can live but I can't have a life" she said bitterly

"You're living. If that's not enough for you then I'm sorry…but I don't know what else I can give you" he stated

"It's enough" she whispered realizing how immature she was being, this wasn't his fault, and he was here to help her survive.

"Also, I need to know if you're hurt in any way." He stated more than asked

"Why would it matter? I can't see a doctor anyways right?" she asked annoyed

Jack sighed and paused "this has to stop Kate. I'm trying to help you, and yes you're right. At the moment, seeing a doctor is practically impossible, but it won't be like that forever. Lucky for you, I have a medical degree as well" he said with a small smirk "So how about it. What's wrong?"

"Just…just the usual. My legs hurt like I can barely walk sometimes" she admitted, thinking if she lied to this man, he would know anyway

"Okay. And that gash on your shoulder needs stitches" he said

"How did you know…" she asked

"I saw it. Its not horrible, but I don't want to take any chances in your case." He said

"But you need anesthetic for stitches!" She exclaimed

"I know that" he stated somewhat amused "I have everything we need. Just eat and then we'll get on with that"

JATEJATEJATEJATEJATEJTAJATEJATEAJTAJATEJATEJATEJTAJATEJATEJAT

"You know just because you're eating as slowly as possible, doesn't mean that you're not going to need stitches" he said biting his cheek, trying not to laugh as he watched her take chicken sized bites

Kate sighed and scarfed her food down "Happy" she said sarcastically

"Not really but now we can treat that shoulder" he said with a shrug

They were both settled on the couch. Kate wearing nothing but a tank top so he could have access to her shoulder. Jack was gathering all his supplies as Kate watched intrigued at all the instruments and tools he kept at his disposal.

"Ready?" he asked, holding a vial of something

Kate took a deep breath and nodded, shutting her eyes tightly

Jack watched amused as she did this "You can open your eyes you know…you wont feel a thing" he teased

Kate opened her eyes and looked at him confused "Right. A needle will be weaving its way in and out of my skin and I wont feel a thing" she said sarcastically

"You wont" he confirmed "I already gave you a local anesthetic." He said now holding up the empty vial

Kate looked at her shoulder shocked and was about to touch the area around her wound when Jack stopped her "Don't" he said, taking her hand and setting it by her side again

She watched fascinated as he administered the stitches, she couldn't feel a thing…

"Alright I'm done" he said, cutting the thread "Anything else I can fix?" he asked

Kate shook her head "No" she said more kindly this time "I have a question though" she added

"Lets here it" he sighed, knowing by the tone in her voice it was not going to be good

"Who's paying for you…" she asked "I know that witness protection doesn't give a damn if I'm alright after all the chances they've given me" she added

Jack sighed and shook his head "I can't tell you that Kate" he said

"Jack…" she protested annoyed but was interrupted

"I cant tell you because I don't know" he stated seriously "All I know is that I report back to a man, who probably reports back to 5 other men who then report back to the man who's doing all this for you" he said "And you're right. I'm not part of witness protection, but even so, I'd be appreciative. Private body guards don't come cheap" he said

"Fine" she sighed, she would have to get to the bottom of this later. "I have another question"

"What are you in real life? A reporter?" he joked

"Who's after me…Wayne is dead" she stated

"People who are friends of Wayne? Who worked for Wayne? People who Wayne worked _for_" he listed off

Kate was shocked "What?" she whispered "Wayne…" she was about to start

"Look it's been a long day for both of us, so why don't you go to sleep. You're safe here." He said

Kate nodded and retreated back to her room, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A/N: This story sort of just came to me on a whim. So I wrote what came to me also on a whim, it's not edited in any way and I haven't spent much time on it…but if you guys like the idea of this premise, I can probably do that. So please review, and tell me what you think.

Should I continue?

Do you like the idea?

Idea's for next chapters?

Just anything that would help with the story would be great, I always love to hear your input. I know this is definitely AU…and OOC but hey, its still Jack and Kate right? Lol.


	2. Chapter 2: Assurance

Chapter 2: Assurance

Kate sighed, waking up for the 3rd time that night. She couldn't bring herself to sleep for more than 3 hours at a time. She flipped the covers off herself and slowly sat up, stretching out as she did trying to wake up a bit more. She padded over to the kitchen hoping to grab a glass of water and attempt to find some sleep again.

"Jack?" She asked surprised when she saw a shadow sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Jack turned his attention from the T.V. "What are you doing up?" he asked confused, checking the time "Its 3 am."

"Couldn't sleep" Kate mumbled "Why are you awake?" She asked

"Doing my job…" he said laughing slightly

"Part of your job description is not sleeping?" Kate asked sarcastically

"No but it is making sure nothing happens to you…" he responded "Go back to sleep Kate, we could have a long day ahead of us, who knows"

"I can't sleep" Kate groaned, taking a sip of her water and sitting down on the couch next to him

"What are you doing?" Jack asked with a sigh

"Sitting" Kate stated

"Why?" he asked again

"Let it go Jack." Kate said annoyed "I can't sleep…I'm not some 4 year old that you can order to go to sleep in her room"

Jack raised an eyebrow, not the least bit amused "Again, I won't treat you like a 4 year old Kate. But I'll do what's necessary"

"What the hell does that mean?" Kate demanded, not liking what he was implying

"Just don't be difficult. Do what I say and everything's good" He stated

"Are you kidding me? So what? You're…how should I put it…'the boss of me'" She mimicked like a small child

Jack nodded "When we're out there, and I'm trying to keep you from dying…yes" he said seriously "When we're not…no."

"Whatever" Kate scoffed and stood up, getting irritated with all of this crap

Jack grabbed her forearm and pulled her back down "Not _whatever_. You need to know that if you _don't_ cooperate, you're putting both our lives in danger" he said firmly

"I got it" Kate snapped "Don't worry, I'm not going to get us killed"

Jack sighed and let go of her "What is it going to take for you to let go of all this……anger Kate?" he asked frustrated

Kate shook her head, desperately trying to stop her lower lip from trembling "Nothing" She whispered, choking lightly on her words

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion a little and pulled her back with him on the couch. "What's wrong Kate?" he asked

Kate struggled to sit up, finally giving up when Jack kept pulling her back down "What do I have to live for Jack?" She sobbed into her hands "I don't have anyone. My own mother despised me for driving her husband away…I don't have friends because I wasn't in one place long enough"

"You have life to live for…" Jack stated "Am I really that bad? We could be friends…"

Kate shook her head "I thought you weren't supposed to be friends with the people you're trying to protect…it only gets in the way" She choked, trying to calm herself down

Jack shook his head "Look. That's not the way I think…in fact I think if we're friends I'd have _more_ incentive to look after you…" he explained "I'm not a bad guy Kate…just get to know me and you'll figure that out"

Kate hiccupped and nodded "I need to tell you something" She whispered

"Shoot" he said encouragingly

"I want emergency birth control" She said quietly

Jack sucked in a breath and nodded "We'll get that for you tomorrow morning" he said, slightly sadly

"Thanks" She said, wiping her face

"If you ever want to talk Kate…about anything. Wayne…your mother. About how annoying I am?" he joked "I'm a pretty good listener"

Kate nodded "Okay" she said with a soft smile

"Good. Now get some sleep…I'll have someone drop by with the birth control" he said comfortingly

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked as she stood up

Jack nodded "Yeah, I'm just going to check the windows and doors again."

"Goodnight" Kate whispered

"Goodnight" jack responded



Kate sighed, she couldn't sleep. It just wasn't happening for her. All she could think about were those 2 days she spent locked in a building with Wayne. She was sitting up in the bed, cross legged, just staring blankly out into the darkness when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Hey" Jack said

"Hi" Kate responded

"I checked all the doors and windows…you're safe here Kate. Try and get some rest okay?" he suggested

Kate nodded "I know" She said softly

"I can sleep on the couch if you want" he said, pointing to the couch sitting in front of the bed

Kate shook her head "It's alright" She said half heartedly, not wanting to put him out

Jack chuckled and nodded "I'll be on the couch" he said, walking over to it and grabbing the blanket that was on the end before lying down and draping it over himself.

"Thanks" Kate said softly, laying down and making herself comfortable under the covers

"Hey jack" She called out 20 minutes later with a sigh

Jack groaned "Yeah" He sighed

"You awake?" She asked quietly

"I am now" he stated, rubbing his eyes a little

"Oh. Sorry" Kate said guiltily "Go back to sleep" 

"What's it going to take for you to get some sleep Kate?" He asked tiredly

"I don't know" Kate said truthfully

"Come with me" He said, getting up and walking around to her side of the bed

Kate slowly got out of bed and looked at him confused "Where are we going?"

He led her to all the doors in the house and all the windows, showing her that they were locked and she was safe "Kate, you're safe here. I don't know what else to do to make you feel that way" he said sincerely "You're going to be fine…I don't have an ego but I'm pretty good at my job" he said

"I don't doubt that Jack" Kate sighed "You just….you don't know what it was like being stuck in that place with him…" she whispered

"Come on, lets sit" jack said, leading her to the bedroom again and sitting down on the bed

Kate sat down next to him but remained silent, not knowing where to start.

"What happened in there Kate?" He asked finally when she made no move to talk

"I'm sure you can imagine" Kate said quietly

Jack shook his head "That's not going to help you talk about it is it?"

"H…it was cold" Kate trembled "He told me I was going to die…told me that for 2 days…after a while, I started believing it. I was so ready to die…I prayed he would kill me" she cried softly

Jack nodded "I can't imagine what it was like for you Kate…but you can tell me." He said coaxing her to open up to him

Kate choked on a laugh "I don't even know you…and I'm telling you more than I've told people I've known my entire life"

"I know" Jack nodded understandingly "maybe it'll help with this wall we have between us"

Kate nodded "2 days…looking at his ugly face…feeling his clammy hands on my skin. It was…_disgusting_" She whispered "I still feel disgusting…I blacked out after a while. Then when I woke up…the same thing over again. I can't tell you how many times I blacked out either from the pain or just knowing that Wayne was touching me"

"Does it hurt?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence

"What?" Kate asked, surprised he chose to say anything at all

"Does it still hurt?" he repeated

"Yeah" Kate whispered

"Do you think anything is torn or broken?" he asked, wanting to see if he needed to check her out

"I don't know" Kate said truthfully, starting to get anxious

"Are you bleeding?" He asked

"Uhm..A little" Kate said hesitantly

Jack sighed "You shouldn't be bleeding…not this long afterwards." He said tiredly "I need to check you out Kate"

"What! No!" She exclaimed crossing her arms defensively over her chest and looking at him suspiciously

"I'm a doctor…" he reasoned "And if something _is_ torn, we need to get you some medical attention quickly" he struggled "I promise…it's strictly professional. And I'll try and make you as comfortable as possible"

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Kate demanded

"I didn't think you were still bleeding" Jack said "you never told me…" he sighed "Look if you prefer, a friend of mine can do it when he drops off your pills tomorrow"

Kate shook her head incredulously "What makes you think I'm letting either of you check me out" she snapped

"You have to" Jack stated "Do you really want to go back to being difficult again Kate? I'm only trying to help"

"You can do it" Kate gave in tiredly

Jack nodded "How heavy is the bleeding?" he asked

Kate shook her head "It's not heavy…it's really light"

"Okay. Then I'll have him bring some supplies over and I can do it tomorrow okay?" he suggested softly

Kate nodded "Goodnight Jack"

"Night" Jack said, walking back over to the couch.

Finally Kate fell asleep, still fidgety and nervous about everything…everything she was about to face, everything that she had already faced…the worst part was, she didn't know what she was going to have to face…or who.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of the doorbell being pushed several times, sighing she rubbed her eyes, opening them before looking around the room. She saw a blur of what she assumed to be Jack slowly make its way out of the room and open the door. She heard a few mumbled exchanges before the door was shut and Jack appeared back in the room.

"Hey" He said seeing she was awake

"Hi" She responded, looking at the bag he had set on the bed and was shuffling through

"I have your emergency birth control here…you were on birth control at one point before right?" He asked

"Yeah" She nodded "Why?"

"No complications? It worked pretty well for you?" H asked

She nodded "Yeah"

"Okay then here. You take both at the same time. You're probably going to be nauseous and pretty light headed, also your periods may be irregular this month" he explained, handing the two pills to her

Kate nodded; tears brimming her eyes as she quickly threw her head back and took the two pills, drinking a bit of water after. "What if it doesn't work?" She asked quietly afterwards

Jack stopped looking through the bag he had just gotten and focused his gaze on her "They should work, there's no reason why they shouldn't with your medical history." He assured "And…_if_ they don't. We'll deal with that then alright?" he said comfortingly

Kate nodded slowly "Okay"

"You ready?" He asked about 15 minutes later

Kate furrowed her brows in confusion "What?" she asked

"I need to see why you're bleeding" he stated

"Oh…I'm not anymore" She said quickly

Jack sighed "I still need to see how much damage there is" he coaxed

"No Jack…I promise. I'm not bleeding anymore. I'll be fine" she pleaded

"Listen…" he said softly, sitting down on the bed next to her "I know this is weird, and scary and embarrassing for you. And yeah, it'll be uncomfortable…especially for someone you barely know to examine you like that. But you have to trust me okay? I'm not Wayne; I'll be as quick as possible. But if there is bleeding, I need to see how bad it is so you don't get an infection" He explained soothingly while taking her hand in his

"Jack" She whispered desperately, the tears blurring her vision but refusing to let them fall "Th…it's all too much"

He nodded, his soft caring eyes boring into hers "I know" he agreed, giving her hand a quick squeeze

"Please tell me what's going on Jack" She pleaded, her tears finally falling down her rosy cheeks

"I cant" he whispered, shaking his head at her crumbled features "I can't because I don't know myself"



A/N: Hey I'm sorry its taken me so long to update any of my stories…ugh its just been hectic. But I'm back so here it is. Red and review. Next chap you'll get some answers as to why Kate needs a body guard…


	3. Chapter 3: Photogenic

Chapter 3: Photogenic

"I'm done Kate…you can get dressed now" Jack said softly, taking off his gloves and sticking them in the trash can

Kate nodded, sitting up and grabbing her pants and slipping them back on. "Is everything okay?" she asked

Jack nodded, motioning for her to follow him into the bathroom "Fine, just a few cuts and bruising…but nothing that won't heal itself." He answered while washing his hands.

"Thanks" She said awkwardly, watching him clean up

"You'll be fine Kate. With some time…you'll be fine" he said smiling

They didn't go anywhere that day…but Kate was becoming more and more comfortable with Jack. It was nine by the time Kate was feeling tired so she announced she was going to go to sleep. Sighing tiredly, she slipped into bed, smiling when she saw the trash can jack put beside it just incase the birth control made her nauseous and instantly fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. She woke up again around 4, feeling nauseous. Grabbing the trash can next to her she emptied the contents of her stomach and took some deep breaths before turning on the lights. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked confused as she saw hundreds of pictures covering the walls of the room she was sleeping in. When she could fully see everything, she couldn't help but jerk her head around and pull the covers up over her before letting out a loud scream. She moved to get up but there were pictures all over the floor too so she stayed on the bed as tears ran down her face. She looked psychotic, her eyes wide and her body jerking with every movement. She could literally hear her heart pounding in her ears as she looked at the strange pictures covering the walls and floor. Literally every inch. Some were of her at random times…when she was at the grocery store, or just in her house. Some were of Wayne and her…it was sickening.

Moments after hearing her scream Jack bolted into the room, his eyes widening at what he saw. He saw Kate on the bed, physically shaking with fear as her eyes jerked around the room taking everything in. He approached her cautiously, pictures crinkling under his foot with every step until he reached her bed. He stepped back some when she immediately grabbed the trash can that was next to her and brought it up onto the bed before she started coughing into it…almost dry heaving. He sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back, holding her in place when she tried to jerk away.

"Hey" he whispered "It's me, its Jack"

Kate continued coughing constantly, gasping for breath as tears poured from her eyes. Jack knew that if she stayed in the room they were in, she would never stop freaking out. He slowly removed the trash can from her clutches and set it on the floor, trying to ignore the fact that her fingers were now digging into his arm so hard he was sure it would leave marks for at least a week. He turned towards her again and gently picked her up so she was facing him and carried her out of the room and into his bedroom "hey…hey look at me" he coaxed, setting her on his unmade bed

"What the fuck was that Jack…what the fuck was that" She asked hysterically, her teeth clamoring against each other as she shook, looking like she was trying to hold in the rage she was feeling at that moment.

"I don't know…come on. I need you to calm down okay? I have to check the rest of the apartment" he said, as soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say as she clutched his shirt, literally ripping the sleeve off. "No!" she shouted, clutching onto another part of his shirt "you can't leave me alone!" she added incredulously, looking at him like he was the devil

"Okay come on…come on" he said softly as he maneuvered her under the covers of the bed, lying next to her. He pushed the covers around her tightly, wanting to give her a feeling of security "Close your eyes Kate" he whispered, nodding at her when she shook her head

"Turn the light on…please turn the light on" Kate pleaded

Jack shook his head and took her hands in his, "Close your eyes" he coaxed, gently running his thumb over her knuckles

"I cant…I can't" she cried, shaking her head violently against the pillow

"Why cant you? I'm here…holding your hand through this Kate. All you have to do is close your eyes" he encouraged

"You'll leave me alone again." She cried

Jack shook his head; he really didn't want to sedate her… "I won't. Look…I'm sitting here…next to you. Just try it…you can open them anytime you want Kate. All you have to do is try"

Kate hiccupped slightly and hesitantly closed her eyes, opening them immediately as images of what the room she had been sleeping in looked like. "Good…try again" he whispered

"Okay" he said, watching her eyes close for more than a few seconds "Focus on yourself. Nothing else exists right now Kate…just you and me. Just try and calm yourself down…right now you're so worked up that you're shaking…" he said in a soothing voice.

Kate shook her head opening her eyes again "Cant…I cant" she shouted "Did you see those pictures! What…who are they Jack! I cant…those were pictures of me in my house!" she said disgusted at the idea that there were people watching her all the time…even during her most intimate moments?

Jack looked down at her sympathetically before reaching into his back pocket and taking out a syringe. Kate's eyes widened when she saw it and was about to protest but before she had time to he had already injected it into her left arm. "Relax" he said when he was done

"What was that Jack?" She asked tiredly, too tired to be annoyed or angry with him for doing that

"Lorazapam. Just calm down okay? I'm sorry I had to do that" he whispered

"Thank you" She whispered lazily

"Can you sit tight Kate? I _have_ to check the apartment…you're going to be fine. I promise" he said softly, pulling the blankets back up around her.

"Jack? Wha…don't leave" She said sluggishly, her eyes closed due to the sedative but her mind wanting him to stay with her.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath as she continued to call out to him. he checked the bedroom first, checking to make sure all the windows were in fact locked and he checked the closets and vents as well before moving back to the bed and hooking a pin to her shirt incase she fell or…worse someone came to take her, an alarm would go off.

About 15 minutes later Jack came back into the room to find Kate lying in the same position with her eyes open, staring out into space. "Jack is that you?" he heard her ask in a panicked tone

"Its me" he confirmed "How you holding up?" he asked sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Where did you go?" she whispered unhappily, annoyed that he left her even after what had happened.

"I just went to check that everything was okay." He said

"How did they get in? I thought everything was locked" she asked desperately

"It was." He answered "They came in through the vents" angry at himself for not bolting those in…he was going to do it. But he didn't know that they would go this far just to scare the poor girl.

"Who are these people…I cant live like this…did you see what they did! They could have killed me…why didn't they just kill me. They're trying to torture me" Kate whispered lethargically, tears seeping out of her eyes and falling onto the pillow. "I feel like I'm going to throw up Jack…" she said frantically as she was unable to move herself to the side

Jack immediately sat her up and turned her so she was facing the side of the bed, holding her up and rubbing her back as she threw up for the third time that night.

"What did you give me?" She asked once she was done, trying to lift her arm but not being able to do so.

"It'll wear off…I'm sorry. It was just a mild sedative" he explained "You think you're going to throw up again?" he asked

"No" She said quietly, letting him lie her back down "Can I have some water?" she asked

Jack shook his head apologetically "I'm sorry…you cant. I don't want you to risk choking with the sedative I just gave you"

"Why did you have a sedative in your pocket?" She asked confused

"I'm always prepared…trust me, the syringe had a pretty high dosage. I had it with me when I heard you scream just in case" he said truthfully

"Oh" she whispered, slowly turning to face him when she felt him lie down next to her. She saw him smile softly at her making her manage a weak smile back.

"You have a weird way about you…I _never_ learn to even remotely trust anyone as quickly as I'm learning to with you…" She admitted

"Thank you" he chuckled softly "maybe its because of the situation"

Kate shook her head "No…I think its just…you" she admitted "Its just weird you know? I guess we're just made to connect with certain people"

Jack nodded "Guess so. Get some sleep Kate" he said softly, closing his eyes as well

"Really?" Kate whispered "You actually expect me to get some sleep?"

He opened his eyes again, shaking his head "Sorry. I forget that not everyone is used to these things happening. But…you look tired, and we're okay. That's all that matters" he whispered

"What about the vents?" She asked

"Think about it Kate…they're not coming back. And I'm here…I wont be sleeping any" he comforted

"How do you do it? The sleepless nights…the creepy situations…and everything in between. How do you deal with it?" she asked softly

Jack shrugged "Its my job. Besides, spending a few years in Phuket will do wonders for you" he chuckled

"Why were you in Phuket?" she asked

Jack closed his eyes momentarily before practically forcing them open again "Just a rough patch in my life. I needed to get away…chose Phuket. Don't ever go there alone" he said playfully

"Well I'm glad everything worked itself out" Kate said quietly. "So can I ask you a question?"

Jack laughed "I thought you just were"

"Am I the first person you've been hired to look after? How long have you been doing this?" she asked curiously

"Not the first…and probably wont be the last. As for my record…every one of them is still alive." He stated "You have nothing to worry about. As I've said before, I'm good at my job"

Kate nodded "Doesn't change the fact that all of this scares the shit out of me" She chuckled nervously

"You wouldn't be human if it didn't" Jack laughed

"Jack?" Kate said tiredly after a few moments of silence

"Yeah" He responded

"No more sedative" She whispered, her eyes drooping shut and her breathing evening out within moments. Jack chuckled and pulled the covers up higher so they covered her body before doing the same for himself "Goodnight Kate" he said softly

A/N: Okay I know…short. Its sort of short…but I've been super busy and I had this written and it wasn't a terrible place to end so I figured I'd give you guys an update. Anyhoo tell me what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4: Come back tommorrow

Chapter 4: Come back later

"Jack?" She mumbled when she woke up the next morning, feeling groggy and confused.

Jack awoke with a start, his eyes shooting open as he realized it was just Kate that was calling him. He sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes softly "Hmm?" he hummed, turning to face her

"Why do I feel like I have a hangover" she stated tiredly

"Because those are the side effects of the sedative I gave you last night" He said apologetically. "Hang on…I'll get you some water" he said, sitting up on the side of the bed and stretching slightly before standing up.

"I'll come with you" Kate said immediately, standing up in one movement ignoring the protests her body was claiming.

Jack eyed her sympathetically and nodded "Okay" he said, not knowing anymore how to ease her fears after last night.

"You want anything else? Some food, I have some tea" He offered

Kate nodded "Tea sounds good actually. Earl grey?" she asked

Jack took out what she wanted and handed it to her "Here, half and half's in the fridge if you want it"

Kate mumbled a thank you and sat down at the table, waiting for him to join her. He took a deep breath seeing the fear in her eyes, the way she was clutching her mug, her constant shaking.

"Okay…I'll tell you what I know" he whispered shaking his head, knowing this was the wrong thing to do…but the poor girl deserved _something_ after last night.

Kate's eyes widened and as set her mug down "You know things?" she asked incredulously

"Nothing important Kate. But I have read your file" he said "Wayne…well you already know the reason he took you was because you knew things…knew things about his personality…his victims…his experiments?" he said, avoiding the term kidnapped, Kate nodded.

"Wayne wasn't working alone." Jack stated "He had a lot of followers Kate…and the thing you have to understand is that they'll do _anything_ they can to get their hands on you. They can't have what they were doing leak out into the public…"

"Who are they?" she asked quietly

Jack shrugged "Fairly common people probably meet them everyday. Doctors, lawyers, business men all with hidden agendas."

"So why didn't they just kill me last night?" She whispered

"They don't want to kill you" he stated "you know things about Wayne that no one else did…things he had been working on _alone._" He answered

"Wait…you're telling me this drunken abusive bastard who practically conned people into letting him rape them was actually a scientist?" she asked incredulously

Jack shook his head "Scientist is pushing it" he said "But I would say he had been working on a project…"

"What project?" She asked afraid of what he might know

Jack shook his head "That I don't know. But you do…" he said softly making Kate shook her head in denial

"His _island_…the one that no one knew about…no one knows where it is…only-"

"Me" Kate whispered now understanding why Wayne needed her gone; she knew where it was…she saw the map. Coordinates and all were on there.

Jack nodded "I'm not asking you to tell me Kate." He assured "But I just thought I owed it to you to tell you all that…"

Kate shook her head "You should know…incase something happens to me" She said softly

Jack shrugged "Nothings going to happen to you" he said simply

"That doesn't answer my question. Why didn't they take me last night then?"

"Where were they going to get out? Doors and windows are locked…alarmed… and you had an alarm on your bed" he stated "They wanted to set straight that they mean business…and pretty much don't tell anyone." He said in lay mans terms.

"Alarm on my bed?" she asked confused

He nodded "yeah…kind of what they use in hospitals except more sophisticated…it's a pressurized mattress. So if you get up, it goes off" he said

"What if I needed to get up to use the bathroom or something" She asked incredulously

Jack shrugged "It doesn't call anyone…just beeps loud so I can hear it. I'd rather have a false alarm than a real one any day"

Kate nodded agreeing with him "Thank you for telling me" She said sincerely

"Don't worry so much Kate. We'll get you safe" he said comfortingly

She forced a smile for him and stood up as he did "Where are you going?" She asked confused

"To take a shower" he said with a small sigh "You're going to be fine for 10 minutes right?" he asked

Kate shook her head with a glare "No!" She exclaimed "No shower today…get over it. We're not going anywhere"

"Alright…just calm down" Jack said befuddled

"Good. Sit" Kate said, sitting back down in her chair making him chuckle

"Since when did I start taking orders from others" he muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen still in her view and grabbed a muffin for himself before sitting down across from her.

"So…uh did you take down those pictures?" She asked hesitantly, sipping at her tea

Jack shook his head "Not yet. I'll do that though. Don't worry about it"

Kate nodded "okay. Hey do you have any heat packs?" She asked

"What for?" he asked

"Still a little sore" She said, almost cringing as she thought about how Wayne had treated her

"Where?" he asked

"Neck, shoulders…everywhere? But mostly my neck" She answered with a small smile

He nodded "I should have some around here. Do you want to maybe do something today?" he asked

"Like what?" She asked

"We could go out and eat…I'm sure you're sick of being cooped up in here" he said

She shook her head slowly "No" She whispered

"Kate…you can't let them ruin your life. You trust me right?" he asked simply

She nodded "Good then it'll be fine. Come on, lets get ready" he said, ducking his head towards her with a soft smile

Kate laughed lightly "Fine" She relented



"Where do you want to eat? He asked as they walked the streets

"Mexican?" She suggested happily looping her arm through his, more for security than anything. Jack looked down and raised an eyebrow at their locked hands but laughed slightly

"Mexican sounds good" he said leading the way "Taco shop Mexican or restaurant?"

"Taco shop…never been to one" she said making Jack stop dead in his tracks

"You've never been to a Mexican taco shop?" he asked incredulously

Kate shook her head "We don't have many of those in Idaho" She said sarcastically

"Right" He muttered "Well, best Mexican food you've ever tasted. Come on, I'll take you to Anita's, it's a little further but the best"

Kate nodded "Sounds good"

"So Jack…tell me about yourself" Kate said as they walked to their destination

"What do you want to know?" he asked amused

"You married?" she asked

Jack shook his head "Married with this job? I can't even keep a steady girlfriend with how busy I am. Besides they don't bode to well with me living with the people I work with" he chuckled

"Ah…don't like you living with other women?" she asked with a knowing smile

Jack laughed "No, they don't take to well to that. Now tell me something about yourself"

"What do you want to know?" she asked repeating his earlier question

"Are you married?" he asked

She shot him an incredulous look and raised an eyebrow "Does it look like I could find a man who would be okay with my past?"

"Yeah" he said seriously

"What?" she asked confused

"You're beautiful Kate…its sad if you don't believe that. But any guy would be lucky to have you" he said sincerely making Kate's heart melt

"I could say the same about you, you know" she said with a soft smile

"That I'm beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have me?" he asked with a smirk

Kate rolled her eyes "You know what I mean"

"We're here" Jack said, leading her in.

"Classy" She teased

"Taco shop" he clarified "I can take you down the street for gourmet Mexican if you want"

Kate shook her head "no, gourmet food is never as good as the real deal"

"Burritos are best here" he stated

"A vegetarian burrito?" She asked raising an eyebrow

Jack chuckled "Get a Justin burrito"

"What the hell is a Justin burrito" She asked confused "That doesn't sound Mexican"

"It's good. Just get it. And it's vegetarian"

"Alright…you can order. I'll go grab a table" Kate said, looking around and picking a small booth in the corner. She watched Jack standing in line…he was so mysterious; it bothered her and intrigued her all at the same time. Not to mention how hot it was. _Shut up_ she told herself, she couldn't think like that…she was better off without men. Albeit Jack was different, but he was there to protect her, nothing else.

"Hey, you looked pretty serious there" Jack said as he sat down across from her

Kate smiled slightly "Yeah well…" she trailed off

"So I got some carne asada fries, sans the meat" he assured when he saw she was about to protest, "And a burrito for you and I…" he said

"Sounds good" she smiled "Thank you"

"How about we grab some heating packs for your neck on the way back…I could have sworn I had some" he mused

Kate nodded "That sounds fine. Don't worry about it, I'll live" She chuckled

"You could have strained something…" he said seriously

"Well don't those go away on their own anyway?" She asked confused

"Yes" he said slowly "But they're painful…"

"Right" she laughed slightly "Well how do you know if it's a strain?"

"Well, if you have difficulty moving your neck, muscle spasms or if you get dizzy. Or if it's stiffer than usual" he explained

Kate nodded "That bad?" She asked cringing slightly

"Ice pack" he started out "Or if it's really bad, an anti-inflammatory medication, and if _that_ doesn't work, then a brace" He said

"Wow" She laughed uneasily "Let's not go as far as the brace yet"

Jack chuckled "I doubt you'll need one" seeing her discomfort

"You're laughing at me" She pouted

"You're afraid of a neck brace" he teased

"They look uncomfortable" She defended

"I promise not to make you wear a neck brace" he said amused as he got up, hearing their number being called

"This looks really good…" Kate commented when he set the tray down in front of her

"Dig in" He said handing her a burrito

"This thing is huge…" Kate shrieked as she took it from him

Jack chuckled "Just burrito is the biggest, and double wrapped" he explained

"I can't eat all of this" she mumbled and bit into it, smiling in satisfaction as she tasted it. It was amazing! "So good…" she said to Jack's questioning eyes "What did you get?"

"California burrito" he answered "here, have some fries"

"I haven't had Mexican food in…well it's been too long" She moaned in appreciation

"Should I leave you alone with the food for a few minute?" he joked

"Yes" She said sweetly "I'm going to overeat and kill myself"

Jack laughed "Sounds fun at the moment doesn't it?"

"Actually yes…" Kate mused

"Don't" He deadpanned

"You're a doctor right? I mean I can just my stomach pumped or something" She goaded

"You want a tube shoved down your nose, going all the way to your stomach while it's sucking the contents right out of you?" he asked with a straight face

Kate's face scrunched up in disgust as she dropped her burrito "That's disgusting"

"Damn right it is" he stated distracted for a moment before turning his attention back to her

"What's wrong?" she asked about to look in the direction he was staring off to

"You keep your eyes on me" he ordered making her eyes snap to his

"What's wrong?" she asked again

"Nothing, well I don't know yet. Just do what I tell you from now on" he said seriously

Kate nodded, remember the talk they had the first day "yeah okay" she complied

"Thank you" he said "So you were saying, stomach pumping is disgusting?" he flew back into the conversation not wanting to look weird

"Uh yeah…" She said nervously

Jack chuckled "Act normal Kate, for all we know it could be nothing." He assured her

"Right" she said taking a deep breath "No of course not? Who wouldn't want to have something shoved down their nose…sounds like a trip to the spa" She retorted sarcastically, laughing at his blank expression

"You asked me about stomach pumping" she reminded

"Right" he chuckled

"Hey do you think we could pick up some shampoo on the way back?" she asked

Jack nodded "Yeah sure." He said "You done?" He asked

"Yup, lets go" She said picking up her tray

Jack watched the suspicious man out of the corner of his eye while they threw their things away and sighed in relief when they weren't being followed.



A/N: Been a while huh? Sadly I just haven't had any motivation to write Jate…mainly because I cant stand Kate right now. But here it is, please review!


End file.
